A change in plans
by Tayklin Ram
Summary: What is Tsu'tey wasn't angry about Jake and N'teyri because he lost N'teyri but because he lost Jake. How will Jake feel when someone takes a sudden intrest in Tsu'tey (Starts off semi-innocent and gets steamy coming onto to later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A change in plans**

**Description: N'teyri and Jake Sully have mated obviously leaving Tsu'tey mate less and angry. Not angry for the loss of N'teyri but for the loss of Jake.**

**This is after Jake has transferred his soul into his Avatar body.**

**I Don't Own Avatar but I own one character. Just one.**

'

Tsu'tey_ POV_

_It was sickening. I cannot stand to watch them do the "cuddling" as the sky people call it. I shall pretend I am glad for them but the more time I spend around them the more I feel alone. I'll never tell anyone but Eywa. She must have a reason for putting me through this pain. I don't even know how to begin to speak of all the things that have happened since this JakeSully came. I had certain feelings towards him. The same ones I had felt towards N'teyri, it was only healthy to actually like my betrothed but I was confused by the feelings that arose in me for him… but now that they have mated and attacked my pride greatly I guess they believe that I should welcome their coupling with open arms. __Skxawngs!_

Normal POV

Jake was supposed to go out hunting with Tsu'tey for the tribe. It had been decided that in thanks for transferring Jake's soul to his Avatar body he was to retrieve the tribe's food for a month with the help of a friend. Jake picked Tsu'tey as that friend. Tsu'tey agreed nonchalantly. He'd gladly volunteer himself to spend some alone time with Jake even if it was while they were killing animals.

Once they had gotten to their usual hunting spot they crouched down watching the grazing creatures while they readied their bow and arrow. While doing so Tsu'tey was thinking. _The food. It has been too easy to find. I wish we had to find the game first, it would give me more time with him but I guess if this is all I can get then I should be grateful. _Tsu'tey was so wrapped up in his train of thought he hadn't heard Jake yell at him for letting the food get away. When he finally came back to reality he saw an angry Jake staring down at him. Tsu'tey knew he would ask what he was thinking of so intently that made them lose their first chance at dinner and it seemed that Tsu'tey could never lie to him. No matter how much he tried. He quickly thought back to the time Grace was telling him how to get out of the awkward situations that sky people had. She called it "puppy eyes" She even taught him how to do it so taking her advice he quickly made his eyes large and pouted, feigning as much innocence as he could. Jake seemed a bit shocked to say the least, wondering who the hell taught him the look that obviously wasn't going to work on him. _He looks so innocent. Almost like a kid. Wow, I was sure his eyes couldn't get any bigger but he did it. __**(**_**Na'vi have extremely large eyes**_**) **__He knows what he's doing. He knows I'm going to ask him what he was thinking about. He can't lie to me. He must not really want to talk about it to take such a "drastic" attempt at distracting him. _Jake finally spoke up. "Come on Tsu'tey, we'll follow their tracks down south" He said while pulling Tsu'tey off his knees. While they were walking away he could have sworn he saw Tsu'tey smirking, thinking he had won. Oh how mistaken he was.

After a few moments of tracking they found the next herd of _Iaongs. _They hid in the dirt again, basically pushing their bodies into the tall grass. Jake couldn't help finding his eyes wandering towards Tsu'tey who's legs were spread so far apart it seemed that he would split in half if someone pushing him completely down to the ground. But on second thought, Tsu'tey was extremely limber. He was sure that he'd be able to reach the ground without tearing himself in half. In fact what was keeping him from doing so? He looked back over to see something dangling beside his loincloth. _Oh._ Well it seemed that Tsu'tey being a man and all, didn't want to crush an irreplaceable "tool".

Jake's eyes had been fixed on a certain part of Tsu'tey that when he began to stand Jake realized that he'd been caught staring at him. "Do you like what you see Jakesully?" Tsu'tey said while smirking. Jake turned extremely red. Or purple considering the red on blue ya know? "I was umm…. Zoning out but I just happened to get looking at your…. junk when I was… doing that" "Nice save Dream walker" Jake thought silently to himself.. _Who the hell had taught him English… and Earth Customs in general Tsu'tey_ spoke up. "We should probably get going" he said while heading over to the Iaongs he had shot while Jake was mind fucking him. He bent over to pull the arrow out of the animal's neck, once again giving Jake a view that Jake probably should not have enjoyed. Pulling himself from this trance he got up to go claim the arrow from the neck of the 2nd animal Tsu'tey had killed. Once Tsu'tey tied the 1st beast up and slung it over his shoulder as Jake did the same with the other one. The walked silently back to the tribe who was happy to see them. Just hungry actually. N'teyri seemed a bit worried, thinking that something had happened to them. A new face came to view as well seemingly worried about Tsu'tey. His name was Atan'eko. Tsu'tey had never met him before but he was concerned about him. The man came to him and Jake asking to speak to Tsu'tey in private after he put down the food they had just captured. Tsu'tey agreed to it, letting the un familiar face lead him away, looking back just once at Jake and N'teyri who seemed equally confused.

"Who are you?" Tsu'tey said thinking he was probably one of the shy under the radar type of people that resided in the clan. "I am Atan'eko. I've known you since we were young. We used to be friends. Remember me?" Tsu'tey searched briefly through his memories looking for that name or face or something similar to a childhood friend. He didn't remember. "I'm sorry I don't remember you"

"Really? You said we'd be hunters together. We we're going to get our Ikran together too but you said out relationship was unnerving to you. I was getting too close is what you said." Atan'eko managed to squeak the words out all while looking down at his feet almost as if he was ashamed. Tsu'tey remembered him now. Although in truth they did get a bit too close. So close that they had seen each other naked numerous of times and thought nothing of it. Of course there was always a slight feeling somewhere in them that wasn't so innocent though. That's when Tsu'tey realized he had feelings for Atan'eko and couldn't stand to be around him if they couldn't "be" together. Although being gay wasn't frowned upon, being so young and wanting to "be" with anyone at that age was. Children did not need to know of adult matters until they we're adults, simple as that. Even as a child Tsu'tey was well disciplined so he was the one who decided to drive the wedge between them, saving both of them future heartache. "I'm sorry" he wheezed out while rubbing his neck in an awkward kind of way. "It's fine, Atan'eko smiled brightly. We can be together now!" He basically shouted with joy not noticing that Jake and N'teyri had hidden behind some trees near by to eavesdrop as they were obviously curious about the strange man that wished to speak to Tsu'tey in private.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean Eko?" Tsu'tey said as if they we're still childhood friends, but hey? It was easy to fall back into old habits quite easily.

"I mean now that we're older, we can be together"

N'teyri and Jake were taken aback. Slightly shocked by the thought that Tsu'tey was in love with this man at some point in time and as well upon finding out Tsu'tey's sexual preferences. Being bi and all.

"It's been so long though, Eko. You should be mated by now and we barely know each other anymore… A-a-as well as the fact that I may have feelings for someone else." Atan'eko's eyes widened at this. As did Jake's and N'teyri's. "Who?" he growled slightly sneering at him as though it was Tsu'tey's fault that he had a crush on someone else.

"Take the chilling pills? Is that the way the demons say it? I'm not sure but do it" Jake held in a giggle while N'teyri looked around quizzically. "It's not like anything is going to happen anyway." "And why is that?" Atan'eko asked. "He already has a mate." Everything was deathly quiet. Tsu'tey hadn't really been in contact of any other male except Jake. So when things boiled down, it was a bit obvious who he liked. That was unless Tsu'tey was great at concealing his feelings towards another male in the tribe.

"Then why not me?" Eko whined. "I still don't have a mate and from what I've heard Jakesully took yours." The air got thick. Tsu'tey noticeably went rigid.

"I don't need a mate at the time. If I do then Eywa will surly tell me and if you were meant to be my mate then we would have been together soon after N'teyri mated with Jake." "Eywa wouldn't have rushed things so fast she would have given you time to get over N'teyri. But now you say you like someone who has already been mated? That proves that you need someone. Please let it be me." He was basically on the verge of tears it seemed and now even he was totally throwing out the puppy eyed look. It always worked on Tsu'tey. "Fine" he sighed. Behind the trees N'teyri and Jake's eyes widened for what it seemed like the 100th time that day.

"So…. You want to go do something?" 'Eko asked moving his hands up and down Tsu'tey's hips. In return Tsu'tey glared at him, moved his hands away from his body and said "No." By now Jake and N'teyri were just watching them like TV it was like a Pandora Soap Opera. "Come on. Ka lu a 'eveng _**[**__**Don't be a child] **_He said while reaching out to grab him again. "Kea ke set!" _**[No not now!] **_Tsu'tey snarled while smacking his hand away. "Rutxe oe tsun lu gentle" _**[Please I can be gentle]**_

"Pelun ha nìwin? Oe ka ke neu ne si fì'u set."_**[Why so fast? I do not want to do this now.] **_ Tsu'tey said looking down at his feet. "Fine. Oe tsun pey" _**[I can wait]**_

Tsu'tey looked up at him and smiled. "We can go now?" he asked now in English now that everything had cooled down. (For the people who speak other languages but revert to their 1st language whenever they get mad or things get serious) "We can. Thank you again Tsu'tey" He looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. "Why?" "For becoming my mate" he replied as they went walking back to the tribe who had most likely left little to nothing for them by now. Jake and N'teyri ran through the cover of the forest desperate to make it back to the clan before Tsu'tey and Atan'eko. Once they got there, out of breath they sat down quickly thinking back to what they had just witnessed. Wow, was what they both said as their final thought on the subject.

Soon after, Tsu and Eko got back to the clan and ate with Jake and N'teyri. Tsu'tey introduced Eko as a childhood friend and nothing more, trying to keep his relationship with him hush hush but they had already known. Although for Tsu'tey's sake they would let him believe they were oblivious to what they had just seen and keep thinking that Atan'eko was just some childhood friend until Tsu'tey decided to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A change in plain**

**Don't own Avatar**

**Recap: Tsu'tey has taken Atan'eko as a soon to be mate (They have not mated yet) Jake and N'teyri have witnessed Tsu'tey's whole conversation with Atan'eko and pretended they know knowing about their decision to become mates and only seem to know that Atan'eko was Tsu'tey's childhood friend.**

Tsu'tey's POV

Once we got back to the clan, N'teyri and Jake were eating and had saved some food left for Atan'eko and me. We thanked them and sat down to eat. I noticed that N'teyri and Jake kept taking glances at Atan'eko and me all night. They were strange glances too. Almost like they said, "I thought I knew you" I panicked. What if they knew that 'Eko wasn't just a friend. He must have sensed my nervousness because all of a sudden he pulled me to my feet saying it was getting late and that I looked tired. N'teyri and Jake looked at each other quizzically and at me as well as my face was contorted in confusion as well. Regardless I let him guide me away to the web like net that was meant for _hahaw. __**(Sleep)**_ I knew that an awkward conversation would ensure once Jake got tired, seeing as though his web was next to mine. My thoughts abruptly stopped as soon as I felt his lips on mine instantly followed by his tongue slipping into my mouth. I screamed into his mouth at the sudden intrusion, pulling away and slapping him. I was getting soft. If this had happened a year ago I may have killed the person that dared to kiss me without warning. Especially if that person was a man.

The slap was hard and I was sure it could be heard by the clan that were still huddled around the fire finishing up their dinner but he didn't seem to be in any pain whatsoever. He still pressed on, his hands roaming my body while his tongue did the same to my mouth. I had tried to push him back but he used only one hand to keep my hands held above my head leaving me helpless. Almost. I bit down on his tongue. He immediately drew back as the anger started to show on his face. My eyes widened a bit. He looked as if he was going to kill me. My fear must have shown because he slowly sighed as the anger drained from his face. "I am sorry" he said, letting my hands go and he drew back from me. "Hahaw set. Oe tsun za'u ne'ìm mì trr. Nga pxel tsa'u?" _**(Sleep now. I can come back in the day. You would like that?) **_He said slowly. I nodded, although I was a bit hesitant. "Goodnight" he called as he leapt into the air, heading for this own bed-like contraption. I sighed softly. When I looked over I saw Jake already in his bed. "Brother_. I winced at the word, knowing_ _that was all he would ever be to me._ How much did you see?"

"All of it" he replied with a voice that could only he described as understanding.

"Even…. In the forest?" I asked remembering his strange glances once we got back to the clan. "Yes. N'teyri was there too though" I groaned loudly. Not only had Jake seen it but N'teyri had too. I started muttering to myself. "This could not get any worse" Jake finally spoke after it seemed like I was going insane saying things that didn't make sense. "You should be careful around him"

"Hmm?" I barely managed to get out, why did I have to be careful around my friend…and soon to be mate. "I said you should be careful around him, he nearly raped you back in the forest and again just now although I remember him saying that he would wait for you whenever you felt ready to finally do it." I looked back at him. It was true; he seemed hell bent on getting me to mate with him. He has said he would wait until I wanted to finally do it but at every turn he was trying so hard to mate with me. In truth he kind of scared me and the made my pride drop suddenly. If I was going to have a relationship with a man I thought that I'd be the man in the relationship but it seemed like he had already decided that I would be the submissive one. It made me sick. "Yeah, I have noticed that" I said simply not wanting to give away all my thoughts on the matter yet I continued on. "We just decided on it and he's already trying to make the bond… it's too fast. I barely know him anymore. When we were younger he was reluctant to even trust me and now that he's older he's trying to fuck me" Jake's eyes widened at my use of the earth word. "Seems strange. _He paused for a moment_. How do you know what that word means?" "Grace was talking to a sky person who was angry at the RDA. She said that they were fuck-ups. When I asked her what it meant she said it meant more than one thing. She said that in earth, that word could be used instead of mate and that it was also used to insult people. And I've grown tired of saying mate. Thinking about it makes me a bit uneasy. This "fuck" word sounds less formal." Jake chuckled slightly. "N'teyri would never say that." _He was comparing me to her. Is she better than I am for not saying this word? Is it such a bad word? I will use the word mate if Jake does not like the word._ "I know you have feelings for me" He said suddenly, stunning me out of my thoughts and into mild discomfort which was clearly portrayed on my face. "Don't be silly Jakesully" I said as quickly as he finished that sentence, thinking that if I began to tease him again he would never think I liked him. "I was there in the forest, remember?" I cringed. "It could have been someone else I was talking about. I know other people besides you" "Acting as the way you are now just proves that it was me you were talking about." He had a point. "Atan'eko seems to have great feelings for you. He seems eager to fuck you too. He will be good for you"

"You told me to be careful around him and now you say that he is good for me?" Shock obviously displayed on my face. "I said that because he seems like he'll jump you if you're alone with him for more than a second." "You just said that was a good thing" Jake sighed. "What I meant is it's good for him to feel that way about you. Although it would be a bad thing if you refused him and he still tried to mate with you". _He cares about me. He wants me to be happy with someone who loves me just as much as I love him but worries that it might just be lust driving Atan'eko. He doesn't seem to love me… He just tried to fuck me a few moments ago when he already promised he'd take it slow with me. Liar._

"Thank you for caring" I said briefly before I turned my back to him and laid down. I heard rustling, meaning he did the same. "Sìltsan txon Tsu'tey" _**(Goodnight) **_he said in a whispery voice. "Sìltsan txon" I replied lazily before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
